Turn The Page 3
by vampirelover17randi
Summary: this is a kool new story. i hope it gets many views and messages. well, this is only the characters but i will post as fast as i can. promice.


***chapter 3***

I woke up to some one walking into my room. I looked around for that person and realizes I wasn't home. I began to panic. Then I heard a chuckle. I looked at him, he was leaning in the doorway. "what the fuck!" I yelled, covering up more. "your fine, you fell asleep in your clothes last night." he said, laughing. "no, u put me out." I said, uncovering and standing up. He backed up and held his hands up, and said, "whoa! Careful. Your lucky I didn't rape you last night with what your wearing." he said. I looked down, confused. "what?" I asked, looking back up. Before I could figure out what he meant, our lips met. This time he wasn't putting me out. He was trying to get me to kiss back. And I wouldn't. I pulled away. I looked at him, disgusted. "what do you want with me?" I asked, confused about this whole thing. "And where am I?" I asked, looking around the room. "my house. " he said. 'duh! Obviously!' I though to myself. His eyebrows raised. Suddenly I felt pain around my arms, and his face got close to mine. He was furious about something. I was just confused.

"don't treat me like im dumb! I am getting closer to sucking you dry, little girl!" he yelled. Little girl? "And why would you do that?" I asked, calm. "cause your blood is beyond delicious. Every vampire in the world wants it. But if im careful enough, I can get just enough to…" he said slowly, leaning towards my neck. But I pulled away from his grip and ran out of the room.

Come on, little girl, I wont hurt ya." he said, seductively, as I ran into a closet. "why would a vampire say that? Of course it would hurt. My breathing was a little heavy and I tried to keep it still. Suddenly, a hand came through the 3 inch wooden door and I screamed. I crawled out of the closet and tried to get away, not wanting to look at his face.

But I was effortlessly picked up, and slung me over his shoulder. "oh, come on, Dingo. I was just having some fun." I heard Danton whine. that's when I figured he wasn't the one holding me. Dingo came for me. But I couldn't see anyone.

"Dingo." I said, hoping to get his attention. He growled at me. Or maybe it was Danton. "get those fucking thoughts out of your head, now!" Dingo yelled, furiously. "mmm, she would look so good in my bed. Mm, I bet she is a wild-child." Danton said, seductively. Probably talking to me, beyond Dingo. Dingo was pissed. He tossed me to Shep, and started to fight with Danton. Shep took my hand and tried to pull me along, but I wouldn't go. So he tugged harder, and I walked, not wanting to lose my arm. Shep drove me to the house and carried me to my room, settinf me on my bed.

"what… were you thinking, kyli?" he asked, obviously concerned. This attitude was not usually like him. He must hae been really worried. "of course I was worried! That is a dangerous vampire! Danton has killed more humans that Dingo will in his long lifetime. Kyli, what were you actually tinking?" he asked, still worried. I leaned back onto the wall. "I don't know." I said. I exhaled sharply. "how long was I gone?" I asked. "since yesterday. "he said, throwing his hands in the air for no reason.

'what the hell did you do that for!" I heard Dingo's gruff voice suddenly in my ear, as I felt myself pinned to the bed. For the first time in my life, I whimpered at Dingo. He scared me. He was scary for the first time. "Dingo." I said. I tried to close my eyes, but his hands held my wrists down. I closed my eyes shut. Then I felt alitle weight on my body and his lips touch mine. I heard Shep leave.

Dingo shifted to get comfy. He stroked his fingers along my waist and arms. And then, my thighs. He knew all of my spots. But I knew none of his.

Dingo's kisses are rough enough to send me a message of the emotions he feels. Guilty, and caring are his 2 emotions right now. Though he is almost never caring, he must have been pretty scared by my act tonight.

I could feel Dingo trying to unbutton my cute cowgirl shirt. "mm. Dingo, don't." I said, pushing his hand away. He didn't button them back up. And I wasn't going to risk losing a finger buttoning it back up.


End file.
